


New Starts

by Kaszz_216



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Herc sees everything, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaszz_216/pseuds/Kaszz_216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice was taken by the aryan brotherhood and the Sons don't bother to find him.  Once the brotherhood gets bored of him, Juice ends up angry in the hospital stewing until he finally decides to just leave Charming. In his new town, he meets Chuck and Raleigh, and after mistaking Raleigh for Jax, they manage to get along pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I need this... I got the idea after Pacific Rim came out and it has haunted me since. This isn't edited so all mistakes are mine. Very open to any critique.

Perhaps it wasn't the best decision Juice had made. Uprooting his life, leaving everything he knew behind. It was worth it however, so his "family" wouldn't find him. So he wouldn't have to look at their faces again. The faces of the "brothers" who left him for dead, let the brotherhood play with him till they finally got bored and dumped his body outside the garage. The men who didn't bother to actually visit him in the hospital and offered no sympathy when he finally managed to come home. Maybe it was the shattered tibia talking, or the fingernails that had yet to regrow after they were pried off his hand, but he didn't ever want to even think about them again.

It wasn't until he exited his car (got rid of the bike as soon as he could) that the reality of what he'd done sunk in. 

He was free. He could go where he wanted, do what he wanted, even love who he wanted. His possibilities were endless.

However free he was though, he still had to move his few possessions into his new apartment before he could do anything else. It was sparse, but organized. Everything had its place, everything was in its place and it would stay there. There was nothing to disrupt the delicate balance of what he set up. His new home. He grinned at the realization, taking in everything he could, the smell of his air freshener, the feel of his new couch, but most importantly, the utter silence and tranquility . He could finally think clearly since he left charming. His life was his own, and he couldn't wait for it to start.

What though, would be the start?  _  
_

_Maybe I'll get a labrador..._ He muses to himself. While the silence was nice, the companionship would be a nice addition. 

 _I need to get off these crutches first. I can't handle a dog while I can barely walk. Maybe I'll join a gym._ The thought amused him. While he was used to physical labor, the thought of exercising for fun never appealed to him. Looking down at his leg he decides he will. He has a long road to recovery and maybe there would be a physical therapist there that could help when his cast was off. He decides he'll go the nice gym he saw on the drive in, why not go all out, enjoy what his money could get him.

With his mind made up he begins to wrap his cast so he can shower. As he undresses he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. What a sad sight he made. His bruises had faded to yellow, but the scars would take longer to disappear, if they did at all. He's accepted his back is a lost cause. The numerous whippings he received having made his back a tapestry of raised thin strokes. _At least it covers the swastika they managed to carve into me._  His hands draw attention, but only if one pays close attention. The crushed glass ground into them leaving them with scattered markings that had finally healed enough that using his crutches was no longer agony, though the throbbing of the tips of a few of his fingers still manage to make holding them tedious. 

Once in the shower he reveled in the warmth. The heat of the water draining the tension from his shoulders and back. It was nice having all the time he wanted to shower, not being rushed by the others wanting to use the only bathroom in the clubhouse. After what felt like ages he exits the shower and prepares for sleep. Tomorrow would be the beginning of his new life and he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juice makes it to the gym and manages to make Chucks day.

It was a huge building. The large red lettering for "Hansen" hung above the entrance. He hobbles in on his crutches and is greeted by a young asian woman. "Mako" her name tag reads.

"Welcome. Are you here for a class, or just a personal workout?" she inquires, in what might be the most pleasant tone Juice has ever heard.

"Um, actually wanted to see if you had a physical therapist? My cast is coming off in a few days and I'm probably gonna need all the help I can get getting my leg up to par again." he tries to smile as he says it. Wants to appear confident, in control.

"Actually, our PT arrives back home today. He and two of our trainers went on a small vacation, but should be arriving in about thirty minutes if you'd like to meet him, see if you two will be a good fit for each other."

"That actually sounds great," he's relieved. He's glad Mako is being so _kind._ While he's sure its just her job to be patient with new members, he appreciates it none the less.

"Why don't you let me show you around, we have quite a few new machines we just got in..." Juice looks around as she continues on about how wonderful their facility is. Which he can certainly agree to. It's practically spotless, even the older looking machines lack the usual rust that accompanies their age. There's plenty of space between each machine, giving the gym a very roomy feel. The ceiling is high, keeping the building from feeling claustrophobic. along the walls are private rooms, he sees some filled with people participating in what seems to be yoga, kickboxing, even some form of dance. After what feels like merely a few minutes the doors fly open.

"Good to be back." an Australian voice breaks the silence of the room. Juice turns to see exactly who it was.  _Is that the PT?_

"Come, let's introduce you to Herc." Mako supplies. Herc turns out to be a large man, almost intimidatingly so. He looks like something out of a men's health magazine, rugged, handsome, built like a house.

"Herc, we have someone who's in need of a physical therapist. I figured you should meet before we agree to anything." She looks happy to see him. Juice can't remember the last time he'd seen genuine happiness on someones face.

"Oh really?" Herc looks him up and down. "What happened to the leg?"

_A crow bar and an enthusiastic nazi._

"Had an accident, shattered my tibia."

"That's quite a feat for just an accident." Herc seems almost confused, but mainly curious.

Two more men enter the building, one looking quite similar to Herc, and the other being Jax fucking Teller.

The two walk over and Juice panics. He's not ready for this. He hears his heart in his ears, his throat tightening. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. As the two make it over they both offer their hands and as Jax opens his mouth to speak, Juice does the only thing his mind was capable of supplying.

He punches him square in the jaw.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh is confused at this point.

Raleigh woke feeling as though it would be a rough day. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but his gut was telling him something bad would happen. He didn't, however, figure that something bad would be getting nailed in the face by a guy on crutches he hadn't even had the chance to introduce himself to. As he lay on the floor, his jaw throbbing, he wondered what he did. Was this an angry one night stand? Had he made an actual enemy? Did punching someone actually make you someones enemy? Many thoughts drifted through his head but the main one was  _who is this asshole?_  

"What the shit?" Raleigh wasn't exactly sure what one says in this situation. All he knew is Herc and Chuck were cackling and telling him he should have been able to do something considering he was the self-defense coach. Mako looked shocked and looked between the stranger and Raleigh, not knowing whether to try and restrain the stranger or help Raleigh.

"Oh my god Raleigh, really? I saw that hit a mile away and you didn't? Aren't you supposed to be on top of this, mate?" Chuck taunted, reaching down to help him up.

"Why am I dating you again?" Raleigh cradled his jaw and looked at the newcomer. "Can I help you?"

The stranger looked horrified. "R-Raleigh? Don't fuck with me Jax." He seemed nervous, unsure. As Herc turned to him he violently flinched. "How'd you find me?"

"I think you have me confused with someone? I don't believe we've ever met." Raleigh opens and closes his mouth, testing the damage done. "My name isn't Jack either, I'm Raleigh." 

****************************************************************************************************************

"Not-not Jax?" Juice is confused. He has to be Jax, he's the spitting image of the president who left him for dead. "I'm s-sorry, I um, you look like someone I know."

Juice is scared now. He hurt someone, and now these people will hurt him back. It's the way of the world. He shrinks back, remembering the bite of the whip, the force of the blows landed on his face and torso. He can feel the screwdriver digging under his nails, prying them off all over again.

"Don't worry about it, man" 

_What?_

He looks up, expecting a blow to his face to make them even, but it never comes. Juice looks at the people around him, all in good humor even after what he's done.

"Name's Herc." Hand extended, Herc looks at Juice expectantly. 

"You can call me Juice." Juice hesitantly takes it.  _Don't look at my hands._

"Well, you have a good right hook, so I know you aren't a total lost cause. I think I'll take you on. When's the cast come off?" Herc looks amused by the situation.

"T-two days. Um... should I just come in then?" Juice is still nervous. He doesn't trust them, not yet.

"Yeah, let's say eleven?" Herc's stare is deep, calculating. Juice feels as though he can see through him, and can tell what's happened to him.

"Um... yeah that's fine." Juice is watching the retreating forms of the other two men leaving, laughing and playfully shoving one another.

"Watch yourself kid" 

"Yes, sorry again... um... sorry." Juice doesn't know what to say.  _Sorry I assaulted one of your employees?_

Mako seemed to find his unease amusing. 

"I guess I'll see you in two days, Juice." As she returned to her post, Juice manages to get out to his car. His heart is still racing, the panic from before not decreasing in the slightest.

_Calm down, it wasn't him. They don't know where you are. You don't have to worry about them anymore._

After making it back home, Juice's stressed body falls into bed, and he fitfully falls asleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is actually going, but hopefully there will be shippy goodness soon.

It wasn't until his cast was actually removed that the reality of having to see "Raleigh" again sunk in. Juice wasn't sure he could handle looking at someone who looked just like his former president, right down to the neatly trimmed beard. While he didn't mean to hit a random stranger, he still felt awful. He's normally much more composed, and the outburst surprised him just as much as it did the people witnessing it. 

After returning home from the hospital, Juice sprawled out on his couch and remembered the younger Australian. His hair looked soft, like it was begging to have fingers run through it. His voice smooth, almost calming. He remembers how his eyes crinkled when he laughed at the misfortune of his  _Why am I dating you?_ boyfriend? It seems fitting that one of the few people he finds attractive is already taken. Then again, what would be the point in pursuing him? He would likely consider him a freak for not wanting to sleep him, or anyone for that matter. The crow eaters always grew bored of him quickly, only light touches, never removing clothes, never taking what they eagerly offered. Not to mention his "brothers" who always commented on his lack of amusement in the crow eaters. Quite often they would ask what the issue was, why wasn't he taking what seemed to be the most attractive of the women in their club house. It wasn't until he finally snaps at Tig about it that they finally stop asking. _  
_

But those are thoughts of the past, and that's not what he wants right now.

He imagines what it would be like waking up to the warmth of the larger man. The kisses they could share in the morning, the breakfast they could share. He finds himself wanting, something he hasn't felt for years. While it still wasn't the "normal" carnal hunger of "normal" people, it was as close as he could get, and he wished he could feed that hunger. He finds himself falling asleep thinking of the laugh and smile of the man he'd only met once, but would hopefully see much more of in the future.

 

 

Today was the day. His first session with Herc. He was nervous, he feels weak compared how he was before the incident with the aryan brotherhood. He's thinner, having not done much of anything other than drive since leaving the hospital. He knows he's weaker mentally. Everyone seems to be someone who could hurt him.  _What if they see how weak you are and realize how easy it was to take you the first time. You're easy prey._ The darkness of night is something he can no longer stand. The silence that comes with it deafening, further crippling his already cracked mind.

The walk to the gym seemed to last a lifetime. the tension growing in his mind and body.

_What if he realizes you are a lost cause? You're too weak to fix yourself._

He reaches the front door and hesitates. He hasn't been seen, he can still turn back to the safety of home.

"Juice!" He remembers that voice. He almost begins to relax. "You made it for your session with Dad huh? Get ready, he's gonna push you hard, man."

Juice doesn't know what to say. What if it's the wrong thing?  _What if he sees._ Juice tugs on the sleeves of his shirt, pulling the fabric over his hands. _  
_

"Y-yeah. Been looking forward to it. I've been too still since the accident" he manages an easy smile.

"Well, he'll definitely get you in top shape, he's one of the best in the city." He looks proud. "By the way, my name is Chuck, I don't think I've actually introduced myself to you." He reaches a hand out, looking expectantly at Juice.

_Look him in the eye and he wont look at your hands._

Juice smiles as he takes his hand. His hand shake is firm, verging on a little painful. Juice manages to maintain eye contact, even though he's becoming wary of the almost pain.  _His eyes are green._ The realization relaxes him, his smile growing larger.

"Well, welcome to your first day, lets get you in and ready. you gonna take off that hoodie? You're gonna get awful warm in it."

"Nah, I like it on." Juice silently thanks whatever god is out there that the brotherhood at least kept their fun to his torso. He can at least wear shorts in the heat.

He follows Chuck inside, taking in the sight of his back in his wife beater.  _He must be strong. I bet he could keep me safe._ Juice quickly shook the thought away. He's off limits, theres no point in fantasizing. 

They walk to a private room, Herc already there setting up.

"Ah, look who's here. Glad you made it." He reaches out and claps Juice on the shoulder. Juice can't help the flinch that comes of it.  "You okay, son?"

_I'm not a Son, don't call me that._

"Yeah, sorry, just a little jumpy." Juice smiles as he shrugs it off. He notices Chuck watching him and gives his thanks for showing him inside.

"I might have made some mistakes raising him, but at least I got him grown polite." Herc takes pride in his son, it seems.  _Must be nice to have a dad be so proud of you. "_ Go ahead and close the door and we can get started."

Juice turns and reaches for the door, and sees him. Raleigh. His face is clean shaven, but he can tell its him. He looks dramatically different, but the mouth gave him away. Looking at him now though, Juice can see the differences between Raleigh and Jax. Raleigh's face is much smoother, not as many stress lines marring his face. His eyes are kinder, a light in them that Jax would never be able to achieve. The smile is genuine, not the usual smirk that his president would shoot people that amused him. He sees him and Chuck speaking, laughing, their hands touching. He yearns to be there.

_Maybe Raleigh isn't so bad. Having two protectors would be better than one._ He hides the thought away, he can think about his lack of love life later.

 

 

Chuck was right. It was a tough session. Juice aches in places he never thought muscles would be. His leg is throbbing, but he's been told numerous times by the doctors that it would hurt, it was totally normal. He sits outside of the private room trying to cool down. The hoodie he's wearing insulating all his body heat inside. He feels nearly dizzy.

"Told you you'd get hot in that." he looks up and sees a water bottle being held towards him. He hesitantly takes it. He notices Chuck's eyes lingering on his fingers, and he quickly pulls his sleeves as far down as they would go. "That looks gnarly, it still hurt? How's that even happen?" He sounds genuinely concerned, and vaguely intrigued.

"A little, and I guess I'm just accident prone." Chuck looks skeptical, his eyes narrowing slightly as his mouth opens.

"Look who it is!"  _Thank god, no more questions. "_ I guess I need to actually introduce myself, huh?"  _Of course it's him._  Raleigh is beaming as he comes up, the bruise on his jaw looking better than Juice expected it would. Juice won't deny being slightly bitter about him dating the first person he's found attractive in years. "Name's Raleigh." Juice looks over to the hand being held out to him. He gingerly takes it, still not trusting that this isn't some sick game fate is playing on him.

"You can call me Juice" Juice plants a grin on his face.  _Polite. Be Polite._

"Nice to meet you Juice" His smile is radiant as he says his name. He likes the way it sounds coming from his mouth. The easy way his voice forms it.  _Nothing wrong with being attracted to two people I suppose..._   _It'll never happen anyway, so what's the harm._

_"_ Was just finishing saying I told you so. Knew that hoodie would be too much for him." Chuck sounds almost smug. Raleigh looks slightly concerned at that.

"Yeah, you should definitely stay hydrated if you're gonna wear that. Don't want you overheating on us." his tone is playful but his eyes look serious, like he's genuinely worried for his wellbeing.

_Definitely not Jax then._

_"_ Definitely don't wanna be overheating." Juice says lightly, trying to break the tension he feels between himself and the two men. "Thanks for the water, by the way." He nods up to chuck as he takes a swig of water. It feels like the best thing in the world at the moment, the cold water making its way to his stomach, slowly cooling him down. As he looks back up at the two men, he notices the expressions on their faces. Deep in thought.

"So we were wondering-" 

"We actually gotta go! Um, we have a class starting soon and we gotta set up." Chuck looks at him apologetically all the while shoving Raleigh towards another room. "Nice seeing you again."

"Y-yeah um, good seeing you too." Juice wonders what Raleigh was going to say before Chuck cut him off.  _We were wondering why the fuck you nailed me in the face. No, he seems to kind for that wording. We were wondering why you felt the need to hit me in the face. Yeah, that sounds more like it._

He drinks more of the water and sets the bottle on the ground, hoping one of the men will find it later. As he heads out, he sees Mako again.

"Juice, how was your first session?" She seems as polite as ever.

"Uh, it was hard, but you know, good I guess?" He laughs a little as he says it, not quite sure what he meant to say. 

"I'm glad, I look forward to seeing you again. When did you an Herc decide on for your next appointment?"

"Three days. He figured I'd need to rest. I figure he's right."

"I look forward to seeing you then." She beamed at him. Her smile positively radiant. _Maybe I can be that happy here._ The thought gave him hope. 

"Yeah, see you then."

 

After showering his body decided to show him just how much his workout took out of him. He lies on his bed, thinking of the men from today. Even though Chuck saw his hands he didn't seem disgusted.  _Maybe he would be fine with my back too._ The thought appealed to Juice, but he knew he would never have the chance to find out.  _Maybe Raleigh would be fine with my hands too._ He looks down at his arms, pondering how it would feel having Raleigh or Chuck hold one of them. He starts thinking about both of them now. Not just Chuck. What it would feel like to wake up between the both of them. Thinks about how different their kisses would be. He let himself fall asleep thinking of happy things, not worrying about his scars.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but explanatory.

_The previous day_

 

"I want him." Chuck is blunt. Straight to his point.

"Chuck, he just socked me for no reason I'm not sure I wanna bring that to our bed." Holding the ice to his jaw had become tiring. Raleigh tosses it into the sink. 

"Oh come on. He wasn't _that_  good of a hitter, barely bruised you." Chuck looks amused. Raleigh not so much. "Come on Rals, he's cute. You have to admit that."

"I don't believe I said anything on that subject, but yes, he was. I'm not sure I'm ready for someone so... Jumpy in our bed."

"Oh please, dad says he's like a puppy. All big brown eyes and drooped shoulders. Not to mention, did you see his ears? Fucking adorable. We need him."

"You know what? Sure. Let's try it. What's the worst that could happen." Chuck leans in and brushes his lips across his lovers. Wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Knew you'd come around." Smug, chuck captures Raleighs lips again. 

"He comes back tomorrow right? Let's see what we can do."

"No Rals, I feel like we might need to do this slowly, don't wanna spook him again." Raleigh hefts Chuck onto their kitchen counter and eases his shirt off. 

"Let's see how I feel in the morning, might wanna get it over with fast" Raleigh moans as Chuck grinds against him.

"Just trust me, when the time is right, we get him warmed up to us, get him wanting, then we take him." Chuck seems to have everything planned out.

"And if he's not even gay? What then. We lose a potential client?" 

"Think positively Raleigh, this'll be fun." The glint in his eye has Raleigh believing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will start happening soon.

 It isn't even a full week until Juice snaps. Its the looks, the smirks that follow that finally make him snap. Raleigh and Chuck seem to be almost laughing at him and Juice can't understand why. Their conversations are perfectly amiable but their eyes speak another story.  _They know you're weak and they want to prove it._ _Can't let that happen, you have to strike first._ It was a dog eat dog world, and Juice was tired of always being the weakest link.

He waits until one of his late sessions, in the evening, ending as the gym closed. He sees Chuck and Raleigh head to the changing room and follows, knowing Herc and Mako go over the schedule for the next day. He enters the room to see Raleigh and Chuck topless and laughing. They look strong, much stronger than Juice.  _Don't fuck this up._

"The fuck is wrong with you two? Am I some kind of fucking joke to you?" Raleigh and Chuck look up startled, but quickly recover, both grinning that sly smile that says they know something he doesn't. Raleigh merely leans against the lockers next to him as Chuck stalks towards him.  _Don't panic._ "Look, I don't know what your problem is but-"

He's cut off as he's backed agains the door.  _This was a mistake, you should have just left it be._ "Look I-" he startles as Chuck slams a hand on either side of his face. "I'm sorry I'll just-" His mind blanks as Chuck leans in and captures his mouth with his own.  _What?_ Juice looses focus as Chuck runs lis tongue along his lower lip. He moans as he grants Chuck access to his mouth, feeling his hands down his sides. His mind is a haze until he feels a had reach under his hoodie.  _No, he'll see._ He panics as he shoves Chuck away. _  
_

"I-I'm sorry... I just..." Juice looks between Raleigh and Chuck and bolts. What else could he do?

He all but runs past Herc and Mako, red as a beet, all the way back to his home. He doesn't stop to think until he's inside.  _That didn't just happen. I'm dreaming. There's no way that happened._ He reaches up and feels his lips, still swollen from Chucks ministrations.  He quickly removes his clothes and jumps in the shower. The water distracts him, but only for so long. As he removes his hoodie and goes to lie down it all rushes back. He can feel his face heat up.  _Raleigh just watched it happen. What was that._ He falls asleep thinking of stolen kisses between the two men.

 

 

 

The changing room door slams open with a crash, Raleigh and Chuck startled out of their frantic conversation.

"The fuck did you two do to Juice?" Herc sounds livid.

"We didn't know he would scare so easily, it was an honest mistake." Chuck looks incredibly embarrassed, while Raleigh's looks says nothing but  _I told you so._

"Weren't you the one who said to take it slow? Its only been a week and a half." He wants to laugh as he says it but one look from Herc has his mouth closing instantly.

"That kid has enough problems without you two teasing him." Herc looks at them accusatorially, just asking them to try to defend themselves. "Now one of you tell me what you did."

"It was just a kiss, how were we supposed to know he would freak out like that!" Chuck is beginning to panic.

"Hell, boy, _I_ can barely touch him to get him into proper form, what made you think that would be a good idea?"

"We just-"

"No. You fix this. As soon as possible." The door slams as Herc exits the room.

"Should-should we wait until he comes back?" Raleigh doesn't know what to do. He'd never been in this situation before.

"Well, I think we have his address from his application. Let's go apologize."

"You sure we should go today? Shouldn't we let him, I don't know, calm down a bit first?" _I don't suppose we could make it any worse._ Raleigh knew that wasn't quite true, but he was attempting to remain positive.

 

 

 

Juice wakes to a knock on his door.  He rises and stumbles his way to the entrance of his home and blearily opens the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Juice had never been a self conscious person. He never used to be uncomfortable with his body and tattoos. Now, though, the scars littering his back and chest had him nervous. The reaper on his forearm all but leering up at him.  _Need to do something about that soon._  In his sleepy state, Juice can't even bother to feel self conscious. He opens the door wide, blinking away the light of the day blinding him. The irrational part of his mind wondering if the aryans had found him again.  _That's ridiculous, they wouldn't know where to even look for you._ When his eyes finally focus, he takes in the two men in front of him. The events of the day flooding back to him, he moves to shut the door as his face begins to burn.

"Wait!" Raleigh reaches a hand out to stop the door from closing. "Please just let us explain." He sounded sincere, Juice almost believes it.

"And if I don't?" Juice is beginning to creep behind the door, believing it to be his only source of protection from the rejection that was sure to come.  _We didn't mean it. It was a mistake. We would never want you._

"We go back to how things were, pretend today never happened." Chucks voice is kind as he says it.  _Just like you thought he would be._

Juice contemplates how well that would go. All he would ever be able to think of would be of the kiss, the hungry look from Raleigh watching. There's no way things could go back to normal.

"Fine, come inside." As the two men follow him inside, they actually take in the sight in front of them. The sparsely decorated living room. A small kitchen, empty but for a coffee maker. Juice, in nothing but his workout shorts. Chuck wanted to take this as a chance to open the door to something more, but that's when he looks at Juice's back. The red markings covering the majority of his back, stretching out onto his upper arms. Looking down multiple tattoos scatter down to his forearms, leading to the harsh rings around his wrists that couldn't come from anything other than metal biting into skin.

_Oh my god, no wonder he's jumpy._ Chuck looks to Raleigh, seeing him focusing on the scars, opening his mouth to speak but no words come.

Juice turns looking at both men, seeing their expressions make him uncomfortable. He reaches to pull his sleeves farther down to cover his hands, only to realize he had in fact taken off his hoodie when he got home.  _They saw. They know you're weak. Now they'll never want you._ He bolts into the closest room, which happened to be the bathroom. As he slams the door he's met with the reflection of himself, his top half bare for the world to see. He expects to hear their voices, filled with disgust, mocking him for his weakness. Instead there's a knock on the door he's clinging to.

"Juice? Are-are you okay?" It's Chuck who speaks first.  _Is the concern in his voice real?_

"Please open the door." Raleigh's voice is calm. It almost makes Juice want to open the door.

"Get o-out." Juice's voice is weak. He doesn't know what else to say.  _You can't open the door. What if they want to hurt you too? No. They wouldn't Do that. You'll never know unless you open the door._ Juice can feel his eyes start to burn. The stress of the situation bringing tears to his eyes. "Please."

Chuck and Raleigh are completely out of their element. They don't know if it would make matters worse opening the door, or leaving.

"Juice, open the door please." Chuck sounds firm. He is met with nothing but silence. "At least tell us what's wrong."

_If they just leave it'll go back to "normal." If you explain you may have a chance with them._

_"_ Just- can you bring me my hoodie? It's by the couch." Juice's voice is soft, they almost don't hear him.

Raleigh and Chuck both turn to the couch, Chuck pushing Raleigh to grab the hoodie.

"Okay, you wanna come out now?" Raleigh sounds patient, like he has all day to wait for Juice to open the door.

_No._

"Yeah, just- yeah." Juice's voice was almost hinting towards defeat. Raleigh almost felt bad for trying to get him out.

The door opened slowly. Raleigh held the hoodie out as an almost treating gift. Juice takes it hesitantly, almost as if it would disappear if he moved to fast. As he puts it on he watches the floor, too scared to see judgment on the mens' faces.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning then."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad there are some people enjoying this! Your comments made my day, so thank you ^_^

As Juice laid himself bare to these two men, he couldn't help but wonder why. Why does he feel the need to justify himself to these, basically, strangers. Sure he knows them, but he barely knows anything about them. As he looks at them, he sees looks of pity and he hates it, but he continues on. It feels almost freeing to finally talk about it. Sure he had spoken about what happened to the doctors, who just needed to know if there were any injuries they didn't know about, and the police, who only wanted to know who it was. He didn't bother telling them. He was hoping the Sons would settle the issue, even the score, but no. They merely chuckled and asked how he was dumb enough to get caught by the brotherhood. Just told him to get over it, at least he's not dead.

As he concludes his story, he's too embarrassed to look at the men in his home. Will they be accepting of the fact he was involved in not completely legal activities? Maybe he _was_ pathetic for getting caught in the first place. Yet, when he looks up he doesn't see disgust, he sees concern, and almost a little bit of anger. The silence is deafening to Juice. He just wants them to say something to end it. In the end, it's Chuck who breaks the silence.

"So you're telling me they had you for over a week, and your "friends" didn't even look for you?" Chuck sounded angry, and it almost caused Juice to flinch at the unexpected emotion in his voice.

"Well, no." Juice almost felt ashamed. Felt as though he wasn't even worth the effort to look for. That these two would realize that and leave.

"That's fucked up, man" Raleigh cuts in suddenly. "You were with those guys for years and they didn't care enough to check if you were okay?"

"I don't-I don't know. I guess not." Juice was becoming uncomfortable now. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He's supposed to be past this. "What is it you want from me? Why did you do _that_ earlier?" 

Chuck seems almost embarrassed at the question. He smiles as he looks at Juice.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"What Chuck means is that we should have talked to you first."  Raleigh sounds genuinely sorry, like he was actually worried that they have offended Juice.

"Talk about what exactly, I don't understand."

Raleigh and Chuck look at each other, not knowing who should be the one to explain. Chuck decides since it was his idea, he might as well be the one to try and bring it to fruition. 

"You know we're together right? I mean it's obviously not a secret or anything." Juice nods. " We both want you. To join us."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Definitely not a joke." Raleigh almost laughs at his disbelief. "We've thought it over, and that's what we both want." Raleigh stands and starts to make his way over to Juice.

Juice's mind can't keep up with the conversation.  _Why would they want me? They could have anyone._ "I don't understand." He looks up at Raleigh as he approaches.  Raleigh reaches a hand out to him. Juice hesitantly takes it, and Raleigh pulls him up. Juice wants to question further as Raleigh presses his mouth to his own, but looses himself as Raleigh gently  presses forward, asking for entrance. Juice lets out a moan that he knows he'll be embarrassed about later, but can't find it in himself to care. He can't help but wind his hands into Raleighs short hair, urging him forward. He feels Chuck come up behind him, his hands going to rest on Juice's hips, his lips finding their way to the base of Juice's neck. Juice is dizzy with pleasure, this is so much more than he could hope for. The soft touches, the warm kisses. It's slow, and it's everything he thought it would be.  _I can do this with them. I think I'll actually do it._ With his mind made up, he tugs at Raleigh's shirt, wanting to feel, to touch, to see. As Raleigh pulls away to remove it, Chuck turns Juice around,  and begins unzipping his hoodie as he takes Juice's lips with his own. Where Raleigh is soft, gentle, Chuck is all teeth, utterly dominant. 

"Bed-bedroom" Juice manages to gasp out as Chuck moves his attention to his neck and Raleigh begins to palm him from behind.

"Lead the way." Raleigh pushes him forward, past Chuck. As he heads to the queen sized bed, Juice finally removes his hoodie, letting it drop to the floor with Raleigh's shirt. He's past the point of being self conscious. He turns as he reaches the bed and is pushed back onto the mattress. As he looks up, he sees Chuck also lost his shirt on the short journey to the bedroom. He looks between Raleigh and Chuck, noticing their hungry looks.  _Me. I'm doing that._   _  
_

Raleigh and Chuck pounce once they get close enough, Chuck returning to his neck as Raleigh makes fast work of his shorts.

It's when Raleigh takes him into his mouth as Chuck moves to his chest that Juice lets out another one of those moans that'll have him ashamed the next day, but that was a problem for then. He was living in the now.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Juice wakes slowly. He can honestly say it's the best sleep he's had in a long time. As his sleep hazed mind comes to reality, he startles at the weight of two arms thrown across his front. He looks at either side and takes in the sight of the sleeping men on either side of him. Raleigh curled on his side, his hand resting lightly on Juice's chest. Chuck on the other hand is sprawled on his stomach, his arm possessively wrapped around Juice's waist. As much as he wanted to get up, he didn't want to break the fragile tranquility of the moment. Settling his head back down he begins to think about the predicament he finds himself in.  _The club would beat the shit out of me if they knew I was taking it up the ass now... Not to mention the brotherhood._ Juice shakes the thoughts away as he feels Raleigh starting to stir.

"What time is it?" His voice is thick with sleep. He removes his hand from Juice's chest to rub at his eyes.  _Cute._

"That's a good question actually." Juice smiles as he watches Raleigh try to fight his way awake.

"I guess it doesn't matter though, if Chuck can sleep in he's not moving until he wakes up himself, and I'm guessing that arm isn't letting go any time soon." Juice tries to shift over, to get out from under Chuck, but this only causes him to mumble and tug him in closer. "Do you want me to make breakfast? Maybe the smell of food will get him up."

"Uh, yeah sure, got a lot of food in the fridge. Everything is pretty easy to find." Juice smiles as Raleigh leans down to brush his lips across his own. He lifts his hand to Raleigh's neck as the kiss deepens. It's slow and sweet and everything Juice could want. When Raleigh pulls away Juice is in a daze. _This is really happening. I'm not dreaming._ The realization hits him as he watches Raleigh make his way to the kitchen, stumbling to get his pants back on.

Juice isn't quite sure what to do. This isn't a situation he ever saw himself being in. He's never actually seen himself sleeping with anyone, let alone two men at the same time. Sure, he's had the one night stand or two, but he's never really sought it out. Someone would ask and he couldn't think of a reason not to so he did. He takes in the ache of his body. Where his hips had been gripped, where his shoulders and chest had been bitten and sucked. His ass ached in a way that he knew would complicate things, he couldn't help feeling giddy at the sensations. The proof that last night had actually happened.

As he looks at Chuck Juice feels nothing but content. Here he was with one man all but curled around him, and another cooking him breakfast. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel in this situation.  _The club would be ashamed._   _But that's not your problem anymore._  He smiles at the thought. The fact that his freedom has actually lead to happiness in his life.

Juice is brought out of his thoughts as Chuck begins mumbling something as he pulls Juice as close as possible to his side. He looks over just as Chuck opens his eyes.

"Mornin'" 

"Does this mean I can get up now?" Juice laughs as he says it.

"No, not yet." Chuck surprises him as he pushes himself up and on top of Juice. "I have you right where I want you." He grinds down on Juice as he captures his lips, nipping at his bottom lip. Juice moans at the sensations and pulls Chuck closer to his chest. Chuck has moved down to his chest when he suddenly stops and lifts himself off of Juice. "I'm so sorry, but it smells like Raleigh is cooking bacon, and I have to go eat all of it." As fast as the actions began, Juice is left alone, gaping after the retreating figure of Chuck.

"Chuck, we are civilized people, put some pants on." Raleigh's voice drifts through the house, and Juice can't help but laugh. 

"If I can't eat breakfast naked after having mind blowing sex, what's the point in living, Rals? What's the point?" Chuck sounds entirely serious as he responds. Juice can hear Raleigh laugh in response, and that's when it hits him. They're perfect for each other. _Then there's you. Where are you supposed to fit in._ Juice pulls himself from the bed, almost trips trying to put his shorts on, and makes his way to his kitchen. Once there he's met with a wonderful spread of food on his table, a very smug looking Raleigh, and a very naked Chuck. He hates to ruin the atmosphere, but he needs to know.

"So, can I ask what happens next?" Juice stares pointedly at the ground. "Or am I just supposed to not say anything?"

"What happens next, is we are going to eat breakfast." Raleigh says like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean with me. What is it you want from  _me?"_

 _"_ What we said before. We want you with us." Chuck states it plainly. As though Juice should have already known before he asked. "I guess we could say boyfriend. We want you to be our boyfriend. If labels make it clearer."

"You want me... to be with both of you?"

"Yes." They say it in unison, seemingly very amused by his question.

"Why me?"

"Why not? You've got a good personality, cute ass, even Herc likes you, and he's a great judge of character." Chuck says it with pride, like his fathers approval was really something special. Juice, however, finds his face heating at the remarks.  _This makes no sense._

"And if I say no?"

"Then, as we said before, we go back to how things were." Raleigh seems a little disappointed at the notion.  

Juice thinks. He looks between the two men and wonders, why not? He's had to put up with other people's shit all his life, it was his turn to have something nice. He finally had an opportunity, and he was planning on diving in head first.

"Yes. Okay. I want that." 

Raleigh and Chuck smile at this and walk towards Juice, each giving him a long, deep kiss at the news.

"Alright then, now that that's settled, let's eat." It amazes Juice how nonchalant they can be about such displays of affection, but he'd better get used to it. They were his now.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Juice could honestly say he was happy. It had been a month since their arrangement had started, and it was going almost too well.

Juice believed it was too good to be true. Like he was dreaming, and he never seemed to wake up. Each day he would wake up sandwiched between Chuck and Raleigh. They would eat breakfast and go about their days, Chuck and Raleigh going to the gym and Juice looking at jobs. In the evening they would take turns making dinner. It was domestic. It was cute, and it was oddly good. Juice was used to the hard parts of life. There were times he almost thought this was some delusion, and he was actually back in the warehouse with the brotherhood and had finally lost it.

If there was one thing Juice knew though, it's that he wasn't good by himself. That would lead to extra time, where he could sit think about things. After one manic cleaning episode, he decided he needed company if he was going to be home. It was the next day that he learned about Chuck's dog, Max. 

 

"You what?" Juice almost thought he'd misheard Chuck.

"I'm getting Max from my dad's place tonight." He says it like its the most obvious thing.

"And Max is...."

"A bulldog. Max is my dog."

Juice liked the sound of that, and Max liked Juice immediately. It may have bee because Chuck and Raleigh were gone most of the day, leaving him with no one but Juice, but Juice liked to think he would have liked him this much anyway. 

 

If there was one thing Juice did not expect, it was Herc's reaction to their situation.

One day, Herc shows up on his doorstep with an embarrassed Chuck and Raleigh in tow.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Herc _knew_ something was happening. He wasn't sure what, but it was something. Raleigh and Chuck were rarely at their place anymore, and Chuck had taken Max back even though he wasn't at his home. The looks Raleigh and Chuck shared were different. Almost as if they were missing something.

One day as Herc prepares to close the gym he catches Juice all but running out of the changing room, red faced and tugging his hoodie down. That's when it hit him. Chuck and Raleigh were playing some game with Juice, and he needed to find out what. He goes to the changing room and presses his ear to the door.

 _"_ You shouldn't tease him like that in a public place man." Raleigh sounded as if he was about to laugh.

"Oh please, just giving him a taste of what's to come tonight."

Herc slams the door open. Chuck and Raleigh both jump at the intrusion.

"What the  _fuck_ are you two doing to Juice?"

"We-"

"He's-"

"I swear to  _god_ if you are messing with that boy-"

"Woah! No!" Chuck seems offended at the accusation.

"It's a little hard to explain Herc." Raleigh honestly doesn't know what to tell him. Would he be accepting of their relationship?

"Try me." 

"Just-just don't-" Chuck stumbles over his words.

"We're dating Juice." Raleigh supplies.

 

Herc had definitely been more confused in his life. When Raleigh said it was hard to explain  Herc's mind wasn't sure what to think. 

"That's it?"

"You're okay with it?"

"Wait, how long has this been happening?  _Were you twits ever gonna even tell me?_ Why wouldn't Juice tell me? Is this why he's been so quiet around me lately?"

"You're intimidating dad, he was kinda scared to say anything." Chuck is blunt, it almost makes Herc feel bad.

"That's it, get dressed we're going to talk to Juice."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this chapter, let's imagine Juice had really short hair this entire story.

The silence was deafening. They had arrived at Juice's house fifteen minutes ago and the loudest noise to be heard was Max's snorting as he excitedly ran from person to person. Herc was looking Juice in eye, who in turn was opening and closing his mouth, trying to speak but failing miserably. Raleigh and Chuck were pointedly looking at the ground.

"S-so... Um..." Juice tries to start, but doesn't know what to say.

"I just need to know why" Herc speaks finally. Raleigh and Chuck look up, not understanding the question.

"Why-Why? Why are we...?" Juice was embarrassed to say it out loud. Their relationship was such a hush hush subject outside of the house he didn't know if he could actually speak about it to a third party.

"No!" Herc seems to be getting angry fast. "Why didn't you  _tell_ me?" 

Juice looks at him, stunned into silence. He looks from Chuck to Raleigh, then back to Herc.

"You... That's why you're upset?" 

"Damn right that's why I'm upset. I am Chuck's father, and I like to be kept in the loop."

"So... it's not that your son is now dating the sketchy tattooed newcomer, but that he didn't tell you he was dating the sketchy tattooed newcomer."

" _Yes._ " _  
_

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Good. Now, when are you all coming over for dinner?" Herc looks expectantly at them, none of whom knew what to say.

"Um-" 

"We'll-"

"Tomorrow." Raleigh supplies this almost immediately.

"Perfect!" Herc stands and makes to exit the house. " _I expect you by seven."_

When Herc is gone there is a lingering silence with Juice, Chuck and Raleigh gaping at each other.

"Shit man, your dad is scary, and that's coming from someone from a biker gang and has head tattoos." Juice says absent-mindedly. Raleigh and Chuck perk up immediately.

"Wait what?" Raleigh looks eagerly at Juice's head.

"There's something under that hair?" Chuck seems a little too amused.

"Oh shit, you weren't supposed to hear that." Juice looks embarrassed, quickly bringing his hands to his head, as if to guard the hidden tattoos from prying eyes.

"We're shaving your head." Chuck saunters up to Juice and sets his hands softly on his shoulders.

"No we-"

"You can't say something like that and expect us to just sit with it." Raleigh comes up behind him, placing his hands on Juice's hips.

"Guys, we are not-" He breaks off with a moan as Chuck licks a stripe up his neck while Raleigh palms him from behind.

"But we are." Raleigh purrs into his ear.

"We are gonna give you the best orgasm of your life, then you are going to let us shave your head." Chuck nips at his jaw. Juice doesn't have much room for coherent thought.

"O-okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild Pentecost appears! And y'alls comments give me life.

Juice was beyond nervous. Raleigh and Chuck were true to their word. He did in fact have the best orgasm of his life last night, but while he was pliant afterwards they did in fact shave his head. His tattoos were visible to the world, and Juice didn't want its' judgment. 

Dinner was planned for six o'clock, on the dot. Juice spent the day cleaning the house. Every nook and cranny was thoroughly scrubbed, books and movies were alphabetized. When Chuck and Raleigh returned home at four o'clock, they could feel the tension in the air. This hadn't happened before. Raleigh set his bag down and slowly made his way towards a very jittery Juice.

"Everything okay?" Juice wouldn't look at him, focused on scrubbing the grout between the floor tiles. "Juice, hey!" That got his attention. Juice's head snaps up with a panicked look. Chuck sits down next to him on the floor and places his hand on Juice's shoulder, who flinches at the touch.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but the house is so dirty." He doesn't look at Chuck as he says this, he blankly looks past him.

"It looks like you cleaned everything though, you should take a break, babe." Chuck gently removes the rag from Juice's hands. Juice looks as though he's going to protest, so Raleigh leans down, lifts his face up and captures Juice's lips with his own.

"We need a shower, and you are joining us." Raleigh says this with a light smile on his face. he cradles the right side of Juice's face, and Juice leans into it, reveling in the light sensation. Chuck guides Juice to stand, pulling him towards the bathroom. Once they get Juice undressed, Raleigh gently pushes him into the shower once the water is warm enough. Juice seems to relax a bit as the hot water rolled down his scarred back. 

Chuck joins him first, gripping the back of Juices neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, more teeth than lips. Juice moans into Chuck as Raleigh joins them, gripping Juice's backside with firm hands. 

"Just relax, we'll take care of you." Raleigh murmurs into Juice's ear as Chuck makes his way down Juices neck. Juice can't help but trust him.

 

After the shower, Juice seemed to be back to his usual sarcastic self. Neither Chuck nor Raleigh mention the episode, instead they do all they can to keep Juice calm on the way to Herc's place. Chuck decided to bring Max with them to distract Juice in the car. When they arrive, Juice is all but hiding behind Max, holding him as high as possible and holding his head as low as it would go. Chuck and Raleigh walked towards the door, which Juice trailing slowly behind them. Before they even make it to the door, it's opened. When juice looks up, it isn't Herc he sees, but another man with dark skin and an air about him that screamed authority.

"Stacker! I didn't realize you'd be here." Raleigh shakes the mans hand enthusiastically.

"Well, I heard we had a new addition, I couldn't miss it." Stacker leans to the side looking for said new addition. Juice can feel his face reddening as he lifts his head from Max. Stacker pauses a moment, and walks towards Juice, circling around him. Juice is waiting for it, the judgments, the criticism. 

"Bit small isn't he?"  _What?_ Juices' eyes shoot up to Stacker, who is eyeing him thoughtfully. "But I guess he'll do. Lets eat."

When they come inside, they are met with Herc in an apron, stirring something that smelled wonderful. Herc looks up and spies Juice and pauses, head cocking to the side as his brows draw together.

"Huh." Herc seemed more perplexed than disgusted, and for that Juice was grateful. "Go sit at the table, food's almost ready."

As they move to the table, Juice notices Herc and Stacker exchanging words very quietly. They may not be looking at him, but he can feel them speaking about him. He felt like the room was closing in, heating up. He tugged at the collar of his hoodie.

"You can take that off you know. You can trust them, they won't care." 

Juice didn't believe him, but it was too much, the room was closing in and the heat was too much; he reluctantly removed his hoodie, keeping his head down as to not see the shock and disgust on Herc and Stackers face. When the room grew quiet, he forced himself to look up, coming face to face with the neutral expressions on Herc and Stackers' faces. Their expressions didn't turn to disgust though, they merely resumed talking.

"They're former military, they've seen worse." Chuck smiled as he said it, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

That's when Juice realized they were right. He could trust them.


End file.
